


Oh How the Mighty Fall

by okaystretch



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Ballad, F/M, kind of Au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystretch/pseuds/okaystretch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stitchers/ Camsten inspired ballad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How the Mighty Fall

To be tested by time himself  
Oh how the mighty fall  
So close to reaching perfection  
Almost having it all

The stars will cry for the broken  
How he would love too much  
And she couldn't let her guard down  
Lost in a rare, brief touch

She'd keep herself closed off to love  
Trying to save her heart  
From the pain and hurt in the world  
Tearing people apart

Filled with love and wanting to share  
He gave to her all he had  
Admiring her from afar  
And to give, he was glad

But when she learned to love him too  
The fates had made up their mind  
And he had already left her  
Though she knew she'd been blind

Now she's left with her empty dreams  
Of the life she let go  
With the one who open'd her heart  
A long forgotten hope

He was lost to himself as well  
Able to understand  
That he had no more love left  
A fall the greats called grand


End file.
